Analog-to-digital converters (ADC) are often implemented in microcontrollers and used in many applications. In particular, high speed ADCs are often used in switched mode power supply (SMPS) applications. SMPS control loops may need to acquire and process ADC measurements of analog voltages/currents very quickly. However, SMPS control loops might be interrupted while data buffers are juggled and Interrupt Service Routines (ISRs) are handled.
Measurements of multiple specific points on a signal waveform—such as a peak or a valley of such a waveform—may be made and these may be treated as distinct values. Users measuring multiple specific points on a single waveform may be required to sequentially read the ADC during a control loop cycle and manage a buffer. Embodiments of the present disclosure, in contrast, may read these distinct values and process them at one time in the associated control algorithm.